Thoughts Of
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: Edward's thinking of Winry while on the run with Greedling, Darius, and Heinkel.


**Title:** Thoughts Of

**Author: **Evil_Little_Dog

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer:** This is a derivative work, and, as such, I make absolutely no money writing this. Darn the luck.

**Summary: **Edward's thinking of Winry.

* * *

The small fire didn't offer much warmth, but it'd get them through the night. Edward was just as glad they weren't trying to keep walking. He'd taken off his boots to try and dry out his flesh foot, wincing at the blisters he found. If he was back home, Granny'd slap a poultice on his foot and make him keep his leg elevated for a while, grumbling all the time that he was holding her back about whatever chores she needed to do that day.

With a sigh, he wriggled his toes, noticing that the movement of metal ones was a little sticky. Winry would yell at him for not maintaining his automail. Wasn't like he could do any maintenance out here, though. No place to bathe, unless it was some cold water stream, and no oil to lubricate the joints afterward. Edward snorted to himself. Winry'd probably scream at him to get cleaned up before lighting into him about how poorly he'd been treating her mechanical masterpieces.

"Whatcha smiling at, kid?"

Heinkel's question jerked Edward out of his reverie. "Huh?"

"Probably daydreaming about that mechanic." Darius's grin should've been illegal.

Edward flipped them both off. "Am not."

"He's blushing," Heinkel said, peering over the rims of his glasses.

Narrowing his eyes, Edward growled, "Am not!"

"Blushing," Darius agreed. "Right, Greed?"

"I don't care," Greed said, finicky as a cat, curling his lip at the three of them. "Don't drag me into your squabbles."

"What, you don't think the kid's girl's cute? Oh, you haven't seen her, have you?"

Greed's mouth hardened. "The prince knows her. He says she's cute."

Edward cocked his head. "Ling?" He didn't get his hopes up.

Snorting, Greed said, "He says he proposed to her." He jerked his thumb at his chest for emphasis.

A dull rage beat in Edward's temple. He clenched his fist, shoving it into the pocket of his pants to keep from brandishing it at Greed. Something pricked his finger, and he wrapped his hand around the earrings. Winry, he thought. He didn't need to look at them to be reminded of her.

She'd been so brave back in Briggs, coming up with the idea to keep them all safe from Kimblee. First she'd managed to trick Kimblee into letting her go along with them to hunt Scar, then she'd tricked him again with her decision to pretend to be Scar's prisoner. Winry'd rescued herself and by escaping Kimblee, kept Edward from needing to follow Kimblee's orders to attack Drachma. She'd been amazing – she always was amazing.

"He's thinking about her again," Heinkel said.

Edward barely heard the comment this time, focusing on his memory of Winry that last time he'd seen her, plucking her earrings free and putting them in his hand. She'd been so determined. Stubborn. Just like always.

"What can you say? He loves her." Darius's voice barely made an impression.

That didn't mean Edward didn't hear it. He bristled up. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Heinkel said, "That isn't what he said, kid. He said you love her."

"Whatever!" Edward snapped, getting to his feet. He couldn't ignore the blisters but he still hobbled off, heading for the tree line.

"So busy thinking of her, he's gotta yank off."

"Fuckers," Edward called over his shoulder. Picking his way into the underbrush, he settled his back against a tree trunk. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, staring at the glints of silver in his palm. How are you? he wondered. Are you okay? Are you safe? Did Al find you?

And then, he let himself think back to what she'd said when she was changing out his automail in Briggs. He'd been stupidly distracted, remembering what First Lieutenant Hawkeye'd said, back in her apartment. Asking him if he loved Winry. And he'd thought of it, he'd gone berserk, bouncing around on the exam table, reciting the Periodic Table until her words made their way past his babbling.

Winry had said she loved him. _Him._ No, she'd said, he was a weirdo, and she loved him. And when Edward wanted to ask her to repeat herself, she'd distracted him by activating the nerve connection of his automail arm. What a great fucking distraction. The sharp, sudden pain made his balls contract almost up to his throat and blew all thoughts out of his head. The only thing he could concentrate on after that was what Kimblee ordered him to do, and what he could do to get Winry out of that situation. Forget asking her about what she'd said while changing out his automail. There hadn't been any time.

Now, he didn't even know where the hell she was. Edward hoped she was safe with Alphonse. That they were both walking forward, and getting ready for what was coming up. That they'd gotten safely out of Briggs.

Sighing, Edward tucked the earrings back in his pocket. Well, he wouldn't find out anything until they arrived in Risembool. That meant he needed to put his boots back on, and get prepared for some more walking. They ought to be able to hop a train tomorrow, if they were close to where Edward thought they were. Then, maybe, he'd have a chance to see Alphonse and Winry.

And maybe he'd have a chance to ask Winry about what she'd said in Briggs.

Edward snorted at himself. No way was he going to ask. She might ask him questions, too, and he wasn't sure he could answer them yet. Not 'til Alphonse and he had their bodies back.

After that, though. The world was wide open.

* * *

~_end_~


End file.
